Moonlight
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: Rosalie Moonlight is your average teenager.But she is a vampire slayer.She knows nothing of her past until she is 5 years old. But she has a darker secret that she doesn't even know.Will she remember her past? And whats is her dark secret? Fine Out
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Memories

* * *

All could remember from my childhood, when i was 5 years old that I was laying down on a blanket of snow, and I could see a cherry blossom tree

at the side of my head. My head was covered in blood. And realize that I hit my head on a tree, really hard. I saw 2 people

fighting off someone or something and everything goes black. I could hear someone called "Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie wake up". I woke up.

And I asked "Who is Rosalie". There was a worried looked on her, and told me that I have amnesia. I ask her. " What is your name?".

She told me that her name was Jenny. Jenny Moonlight. She ask me a few question, such as, "What happen to you?_ D_o you know

who are your parents are?". But I answered no. She looked more worried. She told me that I have the worst case of amnesia that she ever known and

she that was a friend of my parents. Because, I don't know who I am, who are my parents, and she doesn't tell me who are

my parents. She said, that I am "_Too young_". But she told me that 5 vampires attacked my parents, and was about to attacked me.

But luckily Jenny and someone else saved my life. She didn't tell me who is the other person. I just leave it alone. She told me that

she is a vampire slayer. Jenny also told me never tell no one that vampires and vampire slayers exist. Of course I said yes. She took

me to academy for young vampire slayers. The academy was huge. It has dorm rooms. Jenny told that was going to school there.

And become a vampire slayer. She told me to wait in the hallway, so that she could register me to the school. Only people that can

register at this academy, is that you must have a parent or guardian that is a vampire slayer and had graduated. As sit in the hallway,

thinking to myself, _"_I am starting my new life as a vampire slayer and can't believe that I am redoing my life ".

Or that's what I thought.

* * *

Author's note

I hope you enjoy my 1st chapter of my book. I worked really hard on my book. Sorry for the spelling errors and that the chapter was short.

Please review my story. Don't be shy. I just what to know what you think about of my book. But I will try to make my 2nd chapter a little longer.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

** All could remember from my childhood, when i was 5 years old that I was laying down on a blanket of snow, and I could see a cherry blossom tree **

**at the side of my head. My head was covered in blood. And realize that I hit my head on a tree, really hard. I saw 2 people **

**fighting off someone or something and everything goes black. I could hear someone called "_Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie wake up"_****. I woke up. **

**And I asked "_Who is Rosalie_****". There was a worried looked on her, and told me that I have amnesia. I ask her. " What is your name?". **

**She told me that her name was Jenny. Jenny Moonlight. She ask me a few question, such as, ****_"What happen to you? Do you know _**

**_who are your parents are?"_****. But I answered no. She looked more worried. She told me that I have the worst case of amnesia that she ever known and **

**she that was a friend of my parents. Because, I don't know who I am, who are my parents, and she doesn't tell me who are**

** my parents. She said, that I am "_Too young_****". But she told me that 5 vampires attacked my parents, and was about to attacked me. **

**But luckily Jenny and someone else saved my life. She didn't tell me who is the other person. I just leave it alone. She told me that **

**she is a vampire slayer. Jenny also told me never tell no one that vampires and vampire slayers exist. Of course I said yes. She took **

** me to academy for young vampire slayers. The academy was huge. It has dorm rooms. Jenny told that was going to school there. **

**And become a vampire slayer. She told me to wait in the hallway, so that she could register me to the school. Only people that can **

**register at this academy, is that you must have a parent ****or guardian that is a vampire slayer and had graduated. As sit in the hallway, **

******thinking to myself, _"I am starting my new life as a vampire slayer and can't believe that I am redoing my life "_****. **

******Or that's what I thought.**

* * *

**Author's note**

**I hope you enjoy my 1st chapter of my book. I worked really hard on my book. Sorry for the spelling errors and that the chapter was short. **

**Please review my story. Don't be shy. I just what to know what you think about of my book. But I will try to make my 2nd chapter a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unexpected

"Today is the day I am graduating Stuart Academy," I said to myself while walking in the hallway."Hey Rose," someone called me from behind. I turned around and I saw my

adoptive mother Jenny. "Oh hi," I said in a boring tone, "Did you finished your speech?" she asked me in her usual happy tone. "Umm no", I said in embarrassment. " I didn't get

that much sleep", I said while I was walking with her to her office. " You'd should be done at 7:45 pm pronto", she said while I was opening the door. " But I thought that the celebration

starts at 8:00 pm", I said while we were walking into her office to find a place to sit. "I know, but you have too be ready at that time", she said as she was making me a cup of tea with

honey and lemon. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30 pm. " Well I have to start now" while taking the cup of tea from her. I grabbed my notebook and pencil from my bag, so that I could start

and finshed my speech on time. "Ohh by the way, you are going to another academy", she was sipping her tea. "Why can I just stay home," as she was stand in front of me. "No because I

got a new job as vice-principle. At the academy, and you are only 16. You only have to stay at the academy for 2 years", as she was taking my empty cup. "Okay, I will try, and I am turning

17 in Oct. 30," while I lay down and relax. "The academy that is called Heart Academy", while she was walking to her desk. "Wow, what a cute name", as a less enthusiastic tone. "The

headmaster or principle as you what that, is run by my dearest friend, his name is Jack," she told me while she was sipping her tea. "Did he graduate with you", I ask curiously. "Yes, we both

graduate at the same age as you," she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. "Well be sure you are finished that speech," while she was about to leave the office. "Why do I have write a

speech," in disappointed tone. "Because you and Mike Stuart are the top students in the academy, even though 8 other students are graduate too," as she stop in front of the door. " The 10

students plus you are more advance than the other students. So we decided that you guys should graduate early," as she was opening the door. "Who is we," I asked. "Me and the other

trainers, even headmaster, Emily Stuart, have decided. Well I better leave you alone, so that way that you could finished your speech in time," as she entered the hallway. "Okay," I smiled

at her. "Okay, i'm going to see the other teachers, see a later" as she smiled back at me "By the way," I asked her. "Hmm", as she was turned around. "Thanks for telling, I understand

now," I ran to her and hug her. She wrap her arms around. "Now problem," she whispered to my ear. "Bye," as I waved to her. "Bye," she waved back to me. I went back to the office. The

door closed behind me. "Okay, now to get started," I said to myself disappointed. 30 min. had past . I had torn and crumpling to a ball more than 5 times, out of my note book. "This is

hopeless, I couldn't finished in time," I said to myself while crumpling another paper ball. I heard footsteps coming from outside of Jenny's office. I quickly jump to the right side corner of the

door. The door open slowly. I couldn't tell who was the intruder. The intruder enter Jenny's office. I ambush the intruder, and I landed on top of the intruder. I could believe it was Mike

Stuart, the headmaster's son. Both of us blushed. Our cheeks turning really red. "Sorry, Mike," I told. "This couldn't get any worser, this is so embarrassing ," I told myself. "It's okay, can you

do me a favor, he told me.

"What"

Can you get off of me"

"Ohh I am so sorry. You should have knock first before you came" while I was about to stand up. "It's okay and, I am sorry too, I shouldn't have knock first", while he was

sticking his hand out to me. "It's okay, while I grab his hand so that he could stand. "What are you doing her anyway", while I was helping him to stand up.

"Ohh I was wondering, if you are finished with your speech," he told me with his happy tone. "Umm I never even start on it, I been working on it for the last 30min.," I told

him. "Well I could help you, if you just ask," he told me. "Okay, could you please help? Please," I told him. I always use my puppy dog face. It's always work on him for the last

11 years. "I hope it stills works, I told myself. "All right then, and could you please stop with the puppy dog face," he told me. And he was coming towards me. So that he could

help me. I put my bag on the floor to make room for him. "I knew it, it still works on you. You still can help it to see my puppy dog face, I told him.

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did not for the last time"

"Then prove it"

"Okay then, can you please get me a cup of tea with lemon and honey?"

"No"

"Please", while I use my puppy dog face. "Okay then, you win gezz quit it with the puppy dog face," he told me. "See it still works even for the past 11 years," I teased him.

"Okay back to work," I told him. "First you put, My name is Rosalina Moonlight. I am glad that you could see us graduate Stuart Academy this year. I hope all the rest of you

could graduate soon. We are going to the world and slay vampires that will ever hurt us. Especially the humans. Are goal is to make peace with humans, vampire slayers, and

vampires. I could feel that we are close to that goal. And I especially what to thank Emily Stuart and our trainers that could make all this happen. Thank you all, and that's it,"

he told me, while I was writing down what he had said. "Luckily I have a good memory," I told myself. "Wow that was a incredible speech, that you made for me", I told him.

It took me about 5 min. to write down what had mike told me. "Well I better get ready soon," he told me as he was standing in up. I look at the clock it was 7:15pm.

"Thank you Mike, you are the best friend that I could ever have," while I stand up and hug him. He wraps his arms around me. I looked up, his face was really red. "I made him

blushed", I said to myself. We let go of each other. "Okay, see ya at the celebration," as he was walking to the door. "Ya you too," I told. "Bye," as he waved to me. "Bye, don't

be late, I waved back. "Okay, you too," he told me. "Okay, I told him", as the door closed behind him. Mike is a really good friend. I met him when I was 5 years old. Emily Stuart

introduce him to me. At first, we were really shy. But few years later, we got really close. I rembered the time when we were 15 years old. Mike feel in love with the new girl.

Her name was Jessica. Both were so happy togther. They both keep a piece of a heart locket, that have their picture in it,to show that they love each other. And he still have it. He

always wears it. But 4 months later Jessica have to go to another academy. Mike felt heart broken. I was the only person that made him feel better. But I told him that some day

you will see her again. Even I believe it. Almost 2 years had past since that day. He still believe, and of course me.

I look at the clock it was 7:15pm. So I decided that I should take a quick nap before the celebration. I took Jenny's alarm clock from her desk, and I put 7:30pm, so that I could

wake up in time. I layed down, and close my eyes and dream.

* * *

I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!!!!

IT'S LONGER THAN THE 2nd CHAPTER.

BY THE WAY WHEN IT SAYS THAT SHE IS 16 YEARS OLD. I CHANGE IT TO 16 YEARS OLD.

AND THAT SHE IS GOING TO BE VICE-PRINCIPLE IT USE TO BE PRENSIDENT

SORRY FOR THE CHANGES

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Dream turns into a Nightmare

"Where am I", I asked myself. I was standing in a pitch dark room. I could only see darkness surround me. I am alone in this dark and depressing place. Until 2 figures appeared. The first

figure was a woman with long black hair up to her waist. And she was wearing a white dress, long enough that I couldn't see her legs. The other figure was a man with short brown hair,

up to his shoulder, and he was wearing a long black cloak and boots. "Who are you?",I asked them. But they didn't answer. "Answer me!!!!!" I command them. But they still did not

answer back. Which made me discourage. "Darling,", the woman said. Which caught me by surprise. "Darling, its okay", the man said. I step back a little. "We've been waiting for you",

both of them said at the same time. I didn't understand what are they talking about. "Why would they call me darling if we didn't even met before," I told myself. "But unless..." I muttered.

Then all of a sudden I realized who they were. "Mom, dad. Is that you?", I asked them calmly. "Yes, dear. We never seen you for the past 11 years. You disappear when you were 5 years

old. And we finally found you," they both replied. "Mom!!! Dad!!!", as I was running towards them. "I can't believe!!!! It _was_ my parents!!!!" I said to myself which made my eyes full of

tears. It was my dream to see my parents again. But all of the sudden I stop dead in my track. I watch in horror. My parents are turning into ashes. "No!!!!" I screamed. But it was too

late. My parents where completely turn to ashes. I fell on my knees and cried. "Why does this always happen to me?! Something good happens, but they are always a catch", I told myself

which made me cry even more. Then suddenly, my parents ashes are starting to rise. "What is happening?", looking at the ashes starting to rise. The ashes swirl around, and transformed

in to a new figure. The figure was a girl. Her back was facing me. "Who the hell are?!", I yelled at the figure, as I about to stand up. But the girl didn't say anything. "What have you done

to my parents?!", I command the figure. There was no answer. I got really mad. Suddenly, the figure turns around and faced me. She have the same school uniform as me with the same

hair. The problem is that, I couldn't see her eyes. Her hair covered her eyes. Then she was starting to laugh. "Why is she laughing?", I looked so confuse. Then when she looked up. I felt

that I was going to faint, because the girl was me. She had red glowing eyes and fangs sticking out of her mouth. "What's wrong Rosalie? You never seen yourself as a vampire before?",

the vampire girl said while laughing at me. I was about to say something back, but some how my body became very numb. I can't move or even say anything. "Why can't I move or say

anything to my vampire self", I thought to myself. "Well it feels better than my boring human self", the vampire girl. But still, I can't move. "Help me!!!!," I screamed. But all of the sudden I

was lying on a sofa. Then I realized that I was still at Jenny's office. I got up and wipe my sweat from my face with my jacket's sleeve. "Thank _Goodness_ that was just a dream," I said to

myself as I stand up. I look at the clock. It was 7:35pm. "Crap," as I grab my bag. I raced out the door, and the door closed shut. The hallway was empty. I grab my key out of my back so

I could open my dorm room. I opened the door and I placed my bag on the floor and I remove my shoes. I grab a towel, and headed for the showers. I wash my faces. But, I was still

freaked out, that I actually saw myself as vampire. "But what if, I was going to be bitten by a vampire," I looked at the mirror above my bathroom sink. I know that my best friend, Mike, is

a pure breed vampire slayer. The Stuart family are a a few pure breed vampires left. I don't know what type of vampire slayer I am. But I didn't really what to care. I remove my school

uniforms. The colors were only black. I step in the shower, and turn on the shower heads. The water felt warm on my skin. I grab my shampoo bottle and wash my hair. I did the same

thing with my conditioner. It was the smell of rasberry. I step out of the shower, and enter to my dorm that spend first loving memories in. "That can't be me", I said to myself as I was

putting on my uniform. "But will I be bitten by a pruebreed vampire", questining myself. "Well I will never let that happen," as I grab my speech and headed for the door. "And beside

pruebreed are forbiden to bite humans any more. But there are some that would bite humans". I rushed through the hallway, to find the aritorum. "There you are", Jenny said to me.

"Hey", I said to her as I walk to her, and hug her. "Come on, the students are waiting for you", Jenny told me and pointing at the stage. I walk up the stairs and I see Mike was waiting for

me. "Hey Rose", Mike said, as he hug me. "Hey", I replied, and hug him back. "We have to sit on the 1st and 2nd seat. Where do you want to sit", he asked me. "I can sit in the 1st seat if

you what me too", I told Mike. "Well, sure", he smiled at me. I smiled back. Everyone who was graduating was talk loud. About, what will they do, after the graduate. "I will hunt down,

and kill a pure breed vampire", a boy told his friend, behind me. "Whatever dude", his friend replied to him. I felt a little dizzy. The dream was really scary. "Hey Rose, are you okay", Mike

ask me. He looked worried. "I'm fine. Just nervous I guest", I replied.

"Well your sure."

"Of course."

"By the way, my mom told me that we are transforming into our costume today. Sound exciting."

"I guest."

"I want a sword", Mike told me and act brave. "I hope you do", I told him. And this is the finally day that I am attending at Stuart Academy, a school for vampire slayers.


End file.
